Sage's Revenge
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Sequel to: Hair Today! Gone Tomorrow! By Fancy Face. Sage gets his revenge on Kento.


Sage's Revenge

Sequel to:

Hair Today! Gone Tomorrow! 

Written by: Fancy Face

Kento smiled as the thought about the joke he had played 3 days ago against Sage. Sage was still out for blood against who ever had played the joke on him. 

*Flash back warning* 

After locking himself in his and Rowen's for several hours he had finally come out when Mia had ordered him to. Mia had struggled with herself and managed to keep herself from laughing at Sage. She had then guided the boy to her room where she had taken a bandana and wrapped it around his head, a green one. She had then lead the traumatized boy down to the living room and placed a plate with food on it in his lap. She managed to get him to eat.

Only the death glare coming from Mia stopped everyone from asking questions.

When Sage ate as much as he could Mia took his plate back to the kitchen and the others finally got the chance to ask what they wanted.

"Sage what happened?" Ryo demeaned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sage asked.

Ryo didn't say anything, but Sage noticed his confused expression.

"Someone put Nair in my shampoo." Sage explained and glared around the room at everyone. 

Noting how everyone kept glancing at his hair… or lack of it he stomped out of the room and upstairs to his room. 

He lay down on his bed and tried to figure out who could have done it. Mia and Ully never would have done something like that. Ryo he was reasonable sure didn't do it, mainly the fact that he didn't know what happened had been a give away. Cye would never be that mean. Rowen may have done it but he doubted his roommate would want to listen to him complaining for as long as it would take his hair to come in. That left Kento. Kento had left the room for a while to do something, and he had been in the bathroom right before he had gone in to take a shower. Sage knew sometime between his morning shower and the other one he took someone had, had to sabotaged his shampoo and conditioner, and that person seemed to be Kento.

The more Sage thought about it the more he was sure it was Kento. Now all he needed was revenge….

***

Sage woke the next morning to Rowen's snoring. He fought with himself for a few minutes, trying to get back to sleep but failed. Finally giving in to the inevitable he got up. While he was walking to the bathroom he went to run his hand through his hair and was reminded it wasn't there.

Oh yes Kento **would** pay.

**

Cye was standing at the stove cooking while Ryo simply sat at the kitchen table waking up. Mia had left the boys to go take care of something. Both conscious Ronins heard Sage get up and glanced at each other. 

Cye quickly made himself busy cooking and Ryo found a news paper to read, neither wanted to be in Sage's way.

Sage came in a few minutes later and took a seat at the table. He didn't make any aggressive moves towards Kento when the boy came in. While the others may think he had gone crazy, he was biding his time…. He had a plan.

**

Three days went by as Sage watched his prey. Kento never knew that his payback was coming. The previous day Sage had slipped out to go get something, and had hidden his package when he returned.

Sage watched as the other boy went up stairs for the night and slipped into the kitchen, Ryo watching him the whole time. Sage went to the refrigerator and took out the sandwich Kento had made for his midnight snack. Sage poured the white power on the food and put it back exactly where it had been.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rowen asked.

Sage saw Rowen standing in the doorway, Ryo and Cye behind him.

"Yeah, it's payback."

Cye promptly excused himself to make sure he could use the bathroom as did Ryo and Rowen.

Sage smiled to himself. Mia was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her. 

As soon as the others where in bed he went to the bath room and made sure all of lights wouldn't work. He then removed all toilet paper from the room. With a smile he went to bed.

***

Kento woke up hungry. He glanced once at Cye who was sound asleep and quietly went down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and dug out his snack. With a smile he sat down and ate it, never noticing Sage's addition. Finishing his snack he grabbed a quick drink of water and headed back to his room.

He had just entered his room when he realized he needed to take a pit stop. He went into the bathroom and shrugged it off when the lights flickered in the room. He was completely unprepared for them to go off and would have gone to bed if he hadn't found himself in a rather unfortunate position. 

An hour later it dawned on him what happened…. Someone had slipped him Ex-lax. He had a feeling who that person was…

Then to his dismay he realized there was no toilet paper in the room. 

Giving in to the unavoidable he screamed for help.

"HELP!!" broke night air and all of the sleeping Ronins, with the exception of Sage jumped up and grabbed their orbs. They ran toward the scream and Mia watched as, for the second time in one week her bathroom door was broken open.

Kento gazed at them from out of the darkness. "Um could you get me toilet paper?"

"You got us up for that?" Rowen, who had amazingly been woken up by the scream asked and went back to bed.

Ryo shook his head and passed the teen the paper and left.

In the dark room Kento steamed, trying to plan a way to payback Sage for this little prank.

*******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~***********

Disclaimer: I only own a happy little Sage plant!


End file.
